Pretty Heels Sturdy Sneakers
by BlueApple27
Summary: SasuSaku Short Story- Heels...woman's best friend as they say it is the element to make HER beautiful. But what if SHE can't? Sakura usually battles that ideology between herself and the fact. 'Let it be sneakers is my thing, like i care of being beautiful in heels' she shouted at a certain Uchiha male then walked away.
1. Chapter 1 : A Heely Matter

**Hello SasuSaku fans~**

**First of all, I would like thank my supportive readers for my short story ****Wedding Dress Trauma****. I have gain some nice reviews and I am glad that I was able to make you smile through the story.**

**Here is another short story of SasuSaku which I come up (another of my experiences) so that I can cheer people out there who had undergone the little traumas in life…**

**(ps: I admit that I have many traumas in life as I see myself as the imperfect human who tried to live happily. XD) **

**For those who think the same, I hope to share you my little 'smile' with my stories. Hope you like it. ( disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…)**

**Pretty Heels Sturdy Sneakers**

**Chapter One : A Heely Matter **

Heels.

One of females' best friend, second to Diamond of course.

The all-so-beautiful curves and that killer height. Ah! It's the woman's gist to BE beautiful, so that they claim to be.

The quote 'Beautiful Shoes Takes You To Beautiful Places' which they strictly believed in. Do you?

I was like…Really?

Indeed I admit that heels does give off a certain configuration that a woman is perfect in the sense of beauty through the enhancement of the extraordinary height!

Then I ask…What happens to those who could NEVER wear heels?

Does that make them NOT beautiful?

In this world, I do believe there are women who would sob miserably when it comes to the 'heels business'. The fact that they could not wear them as in they are unsuited or incapable due to personal reasons…besides those who do not like them.

"What do you think, dear?" said a woman covered in thick make-up, she spun and paced around in those five-inch heels she took drastic measures to fit into.

I could simply hear her feet scream sliently. The 'ouch' word is all I could offer for them.

Yes, I am currently running a shoe store and I proudly present my collection of DEADLY heels to make other women beautiful…besides myself.

Don't mind me if I rant a bit…Introducing me, Haruno Sakura. You might think I am one of those pretty girls around the block in a cute dress wearing hot red heels to match my pink hair. Wrong!

You might want to reverse the picture about me being in a simple tee, jeans and sneakers.

Nerdy is my choice of word. Yes I am and proud to be that.

Frankly, I am no candidate to put on those abusive footwear. I just don't shape beautifully wearing them like other women and my 'talent' of being clumsy works like a charm.

This is what I call my 'heely' trauma.

Therefore, sneakers were my best companion since childhood and so do all the flats in the world. Let it be I may not be beautiful but you can call me Sturdy Sakura.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful," the man exclaimed in praise to his lady.

"Alright, I'll take this pair," the woman decided as tend to glance at my old sneakers and sniggered innerly. She was like: I am MORE capable you know.

Fine. Whatever. All I can say is : Good luck in them.

I can never fantasize myself in those heights and would last a day without any accidents. The last time I tried to wear a mid-height pair in which I tripped and fell over like a laughing stock!

"Thank you, please come again," posing a complementary smile to my privileged customers and watch them skip out of the store with their purchase.

And every time...I would glance at myself, compared to her, she IS beautiful.

"Earth to Sakura. Hello…"

"Ah, Ino!" I jumped at the sight of my best friend. The first thing when I get to meet her is check out her new pair of shoes as it grew taller by an inch after time. 'A floral themed heels. Nice…'

"Yoohoo, Sakura?" Ino derailed my thoughts.

"Aa…Ino. What a surprise…" she knows I am not too surprised.

"I bought it from Paris, what do you think?" Ino knew that I was staring at her new pair, I complimented her as she is.

"My, what has got into you girl? You look awful!" she examined me and my reply would go…

"Yeah, I AM awful afterall. You know me." Ino would roll her eyes again at me being sarcastic.

"Ah, I don't mean by your sneakers. It's those panda eyes! Restless nights?"

"Hell yeah. Awful in both panda eyes and sneakers when a dance party is near…" Ino went 'oh' when she got the thing I was referring to.

"Sasuke's?" she asked subsequently. I vehemently nodded.

Sasuke. Who is Sasuke?

I tell you this, he is THE Uchiha Sasuke whom I proudly claim him as my boyfriend. Knew him since the day he desperately needed a pair of shoes from my humble store and dated him when he thinks I had some 'difference' besides all other women.

Big deal, everyone has someone special in their eyes. So what makes me MORE special than every other girl in the city? That, he had yet to tell me, more importantly that Uchiha Sasuke is no ordinary customer I am currently dating with.

If you are looking for the dreamy guy with looks of the top range and the rich and famous, yeah, it's him.

Lucky for me but not him.

My clumsiness tend to work so much effectively whenever I am around him.

WAIT, hold that fact I am being nervous cause I am not.

Recalling that we once went for an exclusive dinner he took me by surprise, I wore jeans and my favourite sneakers for that occasion. Although Sasuke said he did not mind but many others were actually watching. They expect the sweetheart of the Uchiha would be more…delicate.

"So what are you going to do?" Ino asked in concern, she is well aware of my weakness. "When is the party?"

"I am not too sure either and it's in two weeks…it's a party held by Sasuke's parents for charity or something…you know the rich and famous thing they usually do," I paused. "And the worst part, the media will be there!"

I sighed.

What happens if I slip and cause a scene? I am getting headache over something minor.

In my dictionary of a party are REAL parties where people would go crazy and do the all sorts.

Not the classy type where behavior and presentation is prioritized. Sometimes I wish I'd just date an average guy…

"Ino…I need some help…" I finally asked, lowering my pride when she knows I always stood up for myself and sneakers. She smirked to her evilest at me.

"Now you're talking. No worries, Yamanaka Ino at your service!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Make-over Operation

**Pretty Heels Sturdy Sneakers**

**Chapter Two : Make-over Operation**

Mission: Haruno Sakura transformation for Uchiha Sasuke's ballroom party.

Deadline: Two weeks.

Consultant: The Honourable Yamanaka Ino.

**Operation Number One: The Outfit.**

Hmm…no problems here. Ino had her closet wrecked apart just to find me a suitable dress to wear to the party and no worries to that they were all designer outfits. ( She spent fortunes on them! )

Operation number one: Pass!

**Operation Number Two: Etiquette.**

Sit with a straight back.

Hands kept close to stomach level.

Plastered smile, like it or not!

Manners.

Using the proper tableware.

Ino briefed on some of the elements of portraying a perfect lady. She did it with the slightest effort, I followed after her.

"Great. Just keep it at that and you'll be fine!" Ino approved.

Operation number two: Not too bad.

**Operation Number Three ( major problem ): Footwear.**

"Steady, you're almost there. That's it, you're doing just fine," Ino stood at the other end of the room cheering me on as I struggled to walk PROPERLY in heels.

I could picture myself walking on a tight rope in a balancing act and every wobble I made Ino would bit her lower lip.

"Whoa!" my quick reflexes kept me living. Ino let out a sigh of relief when she held her breath unconsciously. "Okay…" I braced, determine to finish my walk not until the door burst open with a BANG!

"Hello everybody!" a brunette made her explosive presence.

"WHOA!" and SPLAT! "Oww…" my head.

"Erm, did something…broke?" the brunette asked in gulit.

"Nah…What is it TenTen?" Ino sighed.

Operation number three: Fail hard!

Sinking my feet into some nice warm water, I started to count those blisters surfaced on my sore feet. I apologized silently for abusing them.

There was no helping it, Ino is taking extreme measurements to get me working on those stilts.

"Boy, they look pretty bad, Saku," the chinese brunette, TenTen feels for me too. Yeah, poor me! "I thought you hate heels." She said surprisingly.

"This is only the beginner's stage, a few blisters won't kill," my eyes were wide like saucers when Ino spoke light-heartedly.

Is she really serious about this thing?! I thought she would give me an advice or two but she IS being serious!

"Wait wait wait. It's just a night's party, Ino." I said, she rolled her sapphires at me.

"Look girl, we are talking about Mr. Uchiha Sasuke here. He is the all-so-famous business man in the world for goodness sake. If you want to secure your place, you've got to pay the price!" I did not like this one bit but she is stating the fact.

"You've got to be presentable so learn those HEELS and be on your way to a happy future!"

I was like: That. Again…by a pair of killing footwear will grant me future happiness?

Is being beautiful through the painful way worth it?

My poor sneakers…I pity you.

"What do you think of this pair, honey?" trying on some cute flats, the young lady asked her man of his opinion. He wore a disagreeing expression initially.

"Umm. Why not try some of those heels, I bet they look good on you," he finally suggested his heart's desire. "Even the sales lady is wearing one. It's nice." He referred to me.

Wow…my heart skipped a beat by that unexpected compliment and it is the first time I ever received not even Sasuke did. I had to admit that I somehow gained some confidence in my self-presentation. Heels does draw a crucial line between beauty and the beast.

Thanks to Ino's Intensive Training, she insisted that I should wear heels every day during work in order to speed up my training progress at the same time gain sales!

A win-win situation. Not bad.

Although, I may be up to some standards currently…so does the pain.

My toes are cramped, my ankle hurts badly and the blisters I got earlier started to bleed. 'Ouch' it is and I can't go complaining in front of Ino.

Beautiful Shoes Takes You To Beautiful Places, she brain-washed me.

Desperately, I removed those killing footwear off my feet when I happen to get a chance to rest.

"Ouch…" I winced. There were red marks all over my feet due to the shoe's solid grip. Moreover, I have been busy the whole morning which worsened the wound of my blisters. I really wish I could cry.

JINGGLE!

Merry bells of the door informed me of a walk-in customer. Quickly, I have no choice but to slip back into my abusive footwear and the ONLY footwear. Ino did me a 'favor' in confiscating my sneakers and flats. All of them!

"Good afternoon and welcome to—Sasuke?" he surprised me, usually he'd call before coming.

The raven haired heartthrob lean over at the counter and laid a kiss on my forehead. And I bouquet was what I need to cheer my day. He smirked at me when I blushed.

"What a pleasant surprise, ." I teased.

"You don't like surprises, Miss Haruno?" raising his mischievous brow.

"Oh I do. It is far too surprising that you did not call, especially during your office hours…and the flowers."

He snorted at me. He thinks women are hard-to-please creatures. One of the reasons he preferred to remain single but not anymore.

"Seriously, Sasuke. You wouldn't come here just to see me?" I have his mind read and the smirk confirms that I am right about it.

Uchihas DON'T do things without a reason and they are complete perfectionists. I had the feeling that he made me as an exception to his perfection-policy.

Before he could reply me, his keen eye sight caught a glimpse of the THING I am wearing. His interest piqued by the brow, smirking he uttered,

"Nice."

Wait! Pause! Backward! Did he just complimented?

Yeah. Definitely, I told myself.

The heel-factor worked just like a charm according to Ino's theory. I anticipated a question but a compliment just spewed from his lips is something bewildering!

You think I would be happy hearing them, honestly, not really. It made me think that he is just one of those men who are being too realistic when it comes to describing beauty.

I wish I could erupt. What if I return to my sneakers?

Future happiness…

Future happiness…

My head echoed those haunting words. I sighed and let it slide.

"Ah, right. I am here to brief you about the party for the coming fortnight." I grew tense by his ring of such an event. "Just stay calm and follow my lead, okay. I will guide you."

"Okay…" I swallowed hard.

"And…you might want to put on some heels as you are now for that night."

That figures.

With Sasuke's request, I have to place more effort in getting those heels ready by then.

'Say goodbye sneakers. Welcome Killer Heels!' she made her decision.

**Presenting chap 2~**

**I hope you had fun reading this chap. I hope I can bring a smile to you with this story. **

**More will be coming soon, hope to update ASAP if I am not too busy these days. **

**Reviews, reviews & more reviews pls. **

**Do tell me what you think (don't be shy) improvement is what I need to please more readers and write better~XD**

**(disclaimer : Naruto isn't mine I just happen to love SasuSaku pairing )**


	3. Chapter 3 : Just Not Me

**Pretty Heels Sturdy Sneakers**

**Chapter Three : Just Not Me**

Dressed in an ivory gown that Ino had lent me, never could I take my eyes of the splendid outfit that fits perfectly around my body.

Hugging the curves of my waist and giving the emphasis of a lady and the strapless design had my shoulders bare to invite a suitable necklace Ino had placed around my neck.

"And whoala! You are perfect and ready to hit the party!" Ino self-praised herself for being a genius.

She is, I say so myself. That's what you get when you meet the designer herself.

I forgot to mention that Yamanaka Ino is one designer who runs her studio in this city and was well known as a bossy one too. But if you get to know her, she is a darling I tell you and another thing is that she is spendthrift!

"And for the finishing touch…" she scooped up a pair of matching heels with shiny studs, she want her girlfriend, me, to take the elegant and the wild side for tonight's party. "You go girl!" she shoved them to me.

I swallowed hard, gather all the courage I had and,

"Here does nothing…"

**Annual Charity Event Night.**

People of invited guests and business partners were all gathered in the ballroom looking their best for the night's event.

Gentlemen and ladies greet and chatted with each other with their disposition reflecting their high status. Their smiles were plastered on their faces to portray their good-terms in the business world.

As I held Sasuke's arm, he lead me out to meet some of the big wigs present tonight. And my heart thanked Ino a million for her efforts in my 'rags to riches' look. People tend to stare and nod respectfully at me as I pass.

I was rather surprised myself too, I just don't look like the little girl who runs the shoe store downtown.

"Just follow my lead," Sasuke adviced me by my ear. I nodded and continue to pace side by side with him towards a few people ahead.

"Mom. Dad," he called the couple among other people before he addressed his family friends.

"My, Sasuke. Who is this lovely lady. Care to introduce her to us," Sasuke's mother spoke in a ladylike voice. She is beautiful even when she had aged.

"This is Haruno Sakura the woman who stole my heart," sometimes I do think that Sasuke has a 'creative' way in expressing things.

Why can't he just utter the word 'girlfriend' instead of taking the long way.

Uchihas…

Of course I smiled in return as I remembered to. Sasuke then introduced me around besides his family, he also introduced me to some of his friends and acquainted people.

To be honest, I did not talk much throughout the night, I just stood like a doll on display for Sasuke while he did all the talking and attending to guests when necessary. It is HIS party anyway.

And I did not get to rest nor eat properly when I had to follow him wherever he goes. My feet is killing me and I had no right to whine and complain about it. The stilts I am on were simply torturing.

'Endure' I chanted in me and,

Future happiness…I began to think twice about that.

Here I am standing here knowing nobody but to wear a silly smile like I knew them and disguise myself as one of those classy ladies Sasuke picked up from the streets whom I am NOT!

I am sure every woman wanted this, the 'rags to riches' story is the every girl's dream and I do think the same.

But my conscience tells me 'will you REALLY be happy?'.

The intense pain from my feet is driving my thoughts crazy, I wish I could strip them off. How I wish I could tell the world 'I hate heels'!

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke finally asked me in the midst of his chat with a friend.

"No, why would I be," I assured him with a lie I go against my conscience and my smile guarantees him.

Then the announcement came and my jaw dropped at that,

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your presence in attending tonight's Annual Charity Event. I would like to call upon Sasuke to the dance floor with his lovely lady, Miss Haruno."

That is unexpected, I had foreseen all possible events for tonight that Ino briefed me about but a dance…I bit my lower lip nervously.

Sasuke never said anything about dancing!

"Relax, just follow my lead." He whispered into me when he felt me tense up. Okay, so he assured me and I have confidence that he has a backup plan.

Don't tell me he is going give an excuse or be honest to the world of my incapability?!

On top of that, I could hardly feel my feet due to the excessive abuse.

"Sasuke, seriously, I can't dance and my fe—"

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side," he cut me short. "Smile," he said lastly.

Gently Sasuke placed his hand around my waist, the feeling sent me into an unaccustomed position. I am just not used to formal dances and the stares that other people threw at me due to my clumsy movements were irritating.

I can't dance! My mind screamed.

Moreover, I had problems balancing on the stilts which are now wobbling at an alarming rate.

Struggling, I had a hard time to keep up with Sasuke's graceful footwork whereas I did embarrassing jerks and be clumsy even when he did his best to accommodate me.

Please don't embarrass me now…I begged my heels to work this out with me for once.

"Just look at her, she is duck-dancing," I heard one of the ladies whispered.

"I saw her struggle through those heels just now. If she can't wear them, don't," said another.

"She is just trying to put up a show for the Uchiha's, give her a chance to embarrass herself."

"I heard that she is a shoe salesgirl, yet she could not wear heels properly."

"Woman who can't wear heels is no woman. She is a tomboy if you ask me, probably Sasuke is just toying her around."

Enough! Enough! Enough!

Why do you have to condemn me like that…it is not that I don't want to be a woman, I just can't!

My ears are burning as I continue to listen to those aristocrats as they claim to be and they have the guts to gossip in front of my face!

How I wish I could give them a piece of my mind.

Unfortunately, I have no time for that currently. The dance is contributing to the intolerable pain my feet is inflicted with, the more I continue it makes me want to go down onto my knees.

And I did.

One wrong move, I accidently stepped on the hem of my dress and there goes 'me' taking the harsh fall over. On top of that I could feel my ankle gave the wrong twist during my fall.

Splatting on the floor along with my pride as Sasuke's lovely lady, I portray the utter shame and the 'mistake' Sasuke had chosen.

I don't carry that air of the higher class, I am unfitting to be because I had just failed the basic element of being a lady: Heels!

That woman who gossiped earlier was telling nothing but the truth into my ears which I denied.

Gritting my teeth as I clenched it hard, enduring the pain on my twisted ankle and sore feet. I had totally lost strength to pick myself up.

People laughed. Let it be…

People chuckled. I don't care…

People gossiped. I want to get out of here!

"Sakura! Are you alright?!" Sasuke desperately tended to me and I shot him a deadly stare. He flinched.

I am angry. Indeed I am, not at Sasuke but myself. I am angry to the incapability that I could cause a scene to embarrass him. I don't want this anymore. If he is not tired of this, I am!

Angrily, I stripped those hellish clutches off my sore feet. Threw them far away so that they don't appear before me ever again. With the last ounces of my strength, I carried myself up and limp my way to the exit.

Let it be I will be causing a scene cause this will be the last.

"Sakura! Sakura! Where are you going?" Sasuke ran after me, I forbid him to care for me any further.

"Let it be sneakers is my thing, like I care of being beautiful in heels!" I sent him speechless, dumbfound and perplexed as he root on the spot where I decided to leave him.

"Sakura…" sadly he uttered.

* * *

**Chapter 3! **

**Hope you like this.**

**( I want to thank for the suggestion which was left in my review )**

**Hope you enjoy this. More will be coming soon.**

**Please leave some REVIEWS/ SUGGESTIONS if you like. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's ramblings:**

Hi. This is the first chap I am leaving a little note.

Heels isn't my thing as you know (as per story) I am not good at them although I have great desires to wear them. I am not too tall myself and yet I could not wear them, cause if I do, I would look like an inverted triangle. O_O ( people did laugh at me at this…)

So no heels for me and for the rest of my life but there are still sneakers and flats for me to enjoy so…that's fair.

To those who share the same as I do ( I know you might be upset at this matter ), think this way: heels are beautiful but that doesn't mean you will look beautiful in it. So wear what people think you look beautiful in ( don't give them the chance to laugh and gossip )XD

**If you like to share your thoughts about this matter with me, do review. I would love to hear them. XD**


End file.
